EL DESEO DE HIKARI
by hikari-chan love
Summary: Hikari es una niña común muy emotiva, Asustadiza, llorona, gritona-, que se encontraba en la sala de su hogar, admirando el último capítulo de su anime favorito : kodomo no omocha. De repente, Ella pidió un deseo y... se hizo realidad. ¿Cuáles las consecuencias de haber hecho tal pedido? ¿Cómo reaccionará su entorno al ver un nuevo ser junto a ellos? OC. Mucho humor


**¡Hola, gente! Éste es el primer fic que hago de kodomo no omocha(._.). Pero, yo creo que lo he empezado bien. Aquí tiene MUCHA comedia. Espero que les guste mucho, muchísimo, y que se rían por las locuras que salen de ésta cabecita mía. Bueno… ¡Disfruten el primer capítulo de "El Deseo de HIKARI"!**

**Kodomo no omocha NO me pertenece, sino a la espectacular **  
**Miho Obana**

**El Deseo de Hikari : **

En una sala, se encontraba Hikari, una chica de cabello color azabache lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de ojos color zafiro , y de facciones finas. Una hermosa niña de apenas once años, estaba sentada, viendo televisión, hasta muy altas horas de la noche. La linda niña, estaba mordiendo una almohada del sillón, echando lagrimas y diciendo:¡Hayama,¡ si bésala

–Bésala! –Hikari estaba llorando, peleando con el televisor. Entonces, en la pantalla, hayama beso a sana- ¡POR FIN! – Hace movimientos con las manos como si con sus manos los dejaría besándose todo el rato .

Al pasar unos minutos, termina el capítulo, dando a conocer el glorioso final del anime. Hikari estaba muy 'alegre'…

–¡¿Qué?! – Dice ella viendo la televisión, el último capítulo de Kodomo no omocha- ¿SOLO UN nos vemos a ver? – Se levantó del sillón y tomó las almohadas para lanzarlas a la cara de su pareja favorita- SOLO PARA ESO SUFRO MADRUGANDOME PARA UN REENCUENTRO QUE NI SIQUIERA LO PASARAN - Al hacer un escándalo, viene su padre en pijama, con cara de zombi por la somnolencia, a ver qué estaba haciendo.

–¿Hija? – El padre se queda viendo la escena, echa por ella, y se limitó a arquear las cejas para después mirarla con una inmensa ironía- ¿De nuevo con tus animes? ¿Qué pasó ahora?

–¡Papá! ¿Cómo puede ser que el final de un anime sea…¿ESO?– Dice Hikari, señalando que sana se iba y un hayama sonrojado respirando profundo- ¿No crees que debería haber algo más interesante?

–Eh... – Su padre no sabía qué decir-. Si, si hija. Lo que tú digas. Ahora, vete a dormir que mañana tienes clases o tu madre se enfadara.

–¡NO! ¡LAS CLASES NO! – Hizo una dramatización en las palabras. Su padre resignado se vuelve para su cuarto. En ese momento empieza otro programa de televisión: "ADIVINO TU SUERTE".

–Muy bien, ¿Quieres saber que tanta suerte tienes el resto del día?

–¡Puf! ¡Pero si son las 11:58 de la noche! Que estúpida es la televisión – Decía Hikari entre dientes.

–Puede ser que se te cumpla un deseo – En ese instante la adivina sacó una esfera.

– Su rostro dio a entender un asco inimaginable-. Un momento, ¿Deseo? Uuww... Interesante – Juntó las manos.

–Pide un deseo y, si sale tu signo zodiacal en la esfera... SE CUMPLIRA.

–Bueno, vamos a ver qué tan efectiva es la bruja. Deseo... UNA KATANA. No... No, no. Deseo... – De repente, Lola recuerda el final de su anime favorito-. Deseo poder estar en kodomo no omocha desde el principio.

–¿Ya deseaste? Bien... – Se acerca al televisor con esperanza-. En nos segundos saldrá un signo zodiacal.

–¡Vamos, brujita!¡tú puedes!

–Y... El signo zodiacal es...: ¡ARIES!

–¿Aries?... ¡ARIES! ¡SI, SI, SI, WUuuuju! TE AMO, BRUJITA TE VERE SIEMPRE – En su paranoia le empieza a dar besos y abrazos al televisor. Ésta vez, su madre que se había levantado de la cama, no podía dormir con los grandes gritos que daba Hikari. Enojada, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se coloca al lado de ella.

–¡NIÑA, A DORMIR!

–¿Eh...? –Al doblar el rostro, Lola se encuentra con una cara verde - ¡UN MONSTRUO! – Se abalanza hacia atrás espantada, dando por sentido, patadas voladoras como propulsor para escapar- ¡PAPÁ, LLAMA A LOS SOLDADOS Y AL EJERCITO !

–¿Qué monstruo ? ¡Deja de alucinar y vete a dormir!

–¡PAPÁ, EL MONSTRUO ME HABLA!

–Estúpida. ¡¿No ves que soy tu madre?!

–... ¿Mami? Ah... ¿Te has puesto crema de pepino en la cara?

–Si. Ahora, vete a dormir, que mañana tienes que ir a clases.

–¡No! – De nuevo dramatiza las palabras, pero su madre le dedica una mirada asesina, que si fuera un arma ya estaría muerta asi que se fue a su cuarto .

Hikari estaba medio dormida, acurrucándose en su chaleco negro, no quería abrir los ojos, eso significaría que tenía que ir a clases. Pasaron minutos, horas, y ningún llamado para que se levantara, esto ya le empezó a extrañar, pues, sentía el ardor del sol resplandecer en su cara. Obligatoriamente los abrió, y, para su sorpresa, estaba en un parque. ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! gritó ella no había nadie. Estaba todavía en pijama, con un pantalón largo y medias acolchadas. Ella se dijo a sí misma con picardía: Jeje… esto… esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?. Para verificar su duda… No se da un pellizco; se da una cachetada, y de las fuertes. ¡AAY! ¡ME ARDE!. Se había golpeado muy fuerte, y su piel blanca no le ayudaba en parar la irritación. Entonces empezó a caminar sin darse cuenta que había llegado al medio de la pista . Sin pensarlo voltea a la derecha para ver que un auto un poco familiar se acercaba a ella en una gran velocidad que se quedó paralizada

-CUIDADO ¡- grito el conductor que le era familiar frenando y saliendo el con una niña de su edad que tan bien le era familiar se desmayo

-Estas bien- dijo la niña con una voz preocupada -Rei regresemos a casa- dice ella entrando al auto con hikari desmayada. Llegaron a la casa de sana y hikari empezó a hablar dormida

-Mama eres un monstruo-dijo hikari

-rei tu crees que ella sufrio algo –dijo sana tristemente

-no lo se- dijo rei

-como la encontraste –dijo la mama de sana

-pues rei casi ….- no pudo completar la palabra porque rei le tapo la boca

-no la encontramos desmayada y la trajimos cierto sana- dijo rei nervioso

-NO el casi la atropella- dijo sana librándose

-rei que tu QUE¡ - DIJO LA MAMA DE SANA

- gomenasai no lo vuelvo a hacer – dijo rei arrodillándose y pidiéndole disculpa

A la mañana siguiente, a hikari se despierta en una acolchonada cama

–¿En dónde demonios estoy? pero me parecía que era sana y rei – Dice para sí misma - Tengo hambre… – La panza le empieza a rugir

–¿Perdón? Puedo pasar– dice sana –se te ofrece algo y disculpa por lo de mi novio rei -

–No, nada… solo que tengo hambre…– hikari al doblar la cabeza se encuentra con una persona que jamás hubiera creído que iba a ver- ¿T-tu eres…?

–¿Eh? ¿Yo? Sana kurata, ¿Por qué? –hikari empieza a ver pajaritos rondar por su cabeza, ¿Acaso había oído bien?- Oye… ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida – sana se acerca agarra un papel y le hace aire- estas mejor? – dijo sana

-si – dijo hikari como habre llegado aquí? Pensó

-¿Cómo te llamas y cuantos años tienes? – dijo sana

-me llamo hikari y tengo 11 años –dijo ella

Y como andabas sola en pijama- dijo sana

-mis padres fallecieron en un accidente y me querían llevar a un orfanto lejos de ellos y me escape- dice con una tristeza que podía engañar a cualquiera

-que pena pues te puedes quedar a vivir aquí y conocernos mejor –dijo sana alegremente

-pero no te dirán nada- dijo hikari

-no ya les comente - dijo sana

-entonces si me quedo – abrazándola-gracias-

-de nada y mañana estudiaras conmigo – dijo sana

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-hikari vámonos –dijo sana

-ya estoy lista- dijo hikari- adiós señora y nuevamente gracias

-adiós mama- dijo sana- apurate hikari rei

-yo ya estoy –dice rei en el auto , sana y hikari –andando vamos –dijeron al unísuno riéndose de rei ,hasta que llegaron

-hikari este salón te va a parecer de locos –dice sana

-si no me lo puedo imaginar- dice hikari viendo a un salón patas arriba –jejeje yo lo mandare a la borda pensó hikari

**PUES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO SI LES GUSTO DEJEN COMENTARIOS SINO LES GUSTO IGUAL HARE SEMANALMENTE DOS CAPITULOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES MANDO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO**

**CHAU CHAU**


End file.
